The Dilemma of the Kitsune's Solitude
by animephoenix
Summary: The first thing Naruto did when he woke up in his 12 year old body was curse Kakashi. The second thing he did was cry. After Obito and Madara, all he wanted to do was die besides Kakashi and join everyone. He never wanted to rejoin them this way, and though the prospect of changing their fates is keeping him sane, these aren't the people he knew anymore, and may never be. KakaNaru.
1. Make Me Fall For You

Naruto opened his eyes to the still form of Gaara. Turning his head to the other side, jaw clenched in pain, he hissed in agony when on his other side he saw the body of Shikamaru. Trembling in pain, both emotional and physical, he sat up and stared at the destroyed land around him.

In a final act of valor, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, and him had gone all out against Madara.

Naruto put a bloody hand to his forehead, trying to remember what happened. The Konoha and last Suna Shinobi had combined their strongest attacks in a last ditch effort against the mad mind. He remembered a bright flash and the screams of every ninja there, then blackness.

Gaara and Shikamaru hadn't made it. That much was obvious. Naruto's chest shuddered as though he was sobbing, though no tears fell and no sound was made. His breathing pace increased as he pounded the ground below him with a bloody fist.

Kakashi, where was Kakashi?

Naruto got to his feet, ignoring the feeling of tearing muscles and screaming wounds. He didn't care, everyone else was dead, and if Kakashi was too...

Well then he didn't need to live anymore, did he?

"Kakashi!" he called, his voice raw, the taste of copper on his tongue. Stumbling forward, his sky blue eyes scoured the land before him, searching for the familiar head of silver hair.

They settled on a crumpled form just meters away.

"Kakashi!" Naruto's voice cracked as it tried to go louder than a whisper. He stumbled quickly over to the silver-haired man and crumpled next to him, shaking hands turning him over.

Ragged breathing. One gray eye cracked open and stared at the blond.

"K...kakashi...!" Naruto took a shuddering breath, hands clenching through the silver hair and holding the elders unmasked face.

"Naruto..." Kakashi murmured, relief shining in his eye. "Shika...Gaara?" he questioned, before coughing blood onto his torn and ragged top.

Naruto shook his head, eyes torn with grief. Kakashi frowned, marring his perfect looks.

Ever since the first comrades fell, Naruto's eyes have retained a deep pain, much like most hard war veterans Kakashi had seen as a child. The grief grew and the eyes darkened more and more as more fell, but as long as there were others left, he pulled through, for there sake.

Kakashi knew Naruto would be the only one who would live this time. He could already feel his life slipping away, the world around him seemed darker than it did a minute ago. The horrible thing was, Kakashi knew that if he died, Naruto would kill himself out of grief. Not just grief for him, Kakashi, but for everyone, all the emotions would finally come crashing down. Naruto would be immersed in unbearable pain and agony, finally having to except that he failed in protecting his friends, and they were never coming back.

Kakashi sighed and took a good look at the man cradling his broken body. Naruto was the spitting image of his father, he looked so much like him it hurt. Naruto had grown out his hair, the tips of his side bangs just reaching his jawline. His beautiful blue eyes had narrowed slightly in a more masculine way than his wide, girly eyes used to be. He was a dead ringer, for a male, handsome as his father.

"Naruto. I can't let you die."

Naruto jolted slightly at Kakashi's words, looking at him in confusion. "If you go, so do I, and don't lie to me, I know you're..." he drifted off, a pained look on his face.

"I'm going to try something, Naruto, I'm going to let you start over."

Kakashi flipped up his headband and revealed his Sharingan.

"What're you doing Kakashi! The Sharingan..! You don't have any chakra let!"

"I've been doing a lot of research on Time-Space Jutsu with the added help of the Mangyeko Sharingan, I'm going to send you back."

Naruto froze. Back?

"I don't want to! Kakashi! They won't be the people I know anymore!"

Kakashi looked at the blonde before him, something sparking deep within his eyes.

"You can change what happens. Think about it. They don't have to die, they may never be the people you know. But they will be alive."

Naruto stared deep into Kakashi's eyes, looking in confusion as water droplets fell on the face of his former sensei.

"What...?" he brought his hands up to his face and noticed it was wet.

When was the last time he cried?

Kakashi wrapped a hand around his former students neck and lowered it until they were nose to nose.

"Change it, Naruto. Become Rokudaime Hokage again." Kakashi yanked Naruto's head down, making their lips clash.

Naruto was stunned for a second, but then sunk into it.

Kakashi pulled away slightly, "Make me fall for you all over again."

Naruto blushed at Kakashi's confession, and opened his mouth to say something.

Kakashi's Mangyeko flashed.


	2. Wake Up to Curse the World

Head pounding.

Pulse racing.

Bones breaking.

Blood boiling.

Eyes burning.

His body was screaming.

It hurt. It hurt. It _hurt. _Why?

It was like his body was convulsing all at once, trying to break his body down to the smallest particle. It was pure pain.

Then it stopped.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

He was met with the cracked white ceiling of his old apartment in the old Konoha, before Pein, way before Madara crushed it after. Naruto raised a shaking hand to his face, taking in the small appendage. Was he really once so small?

In. Out.

Naruto breathed, trying to steady his rapidly pounding heart.

Damn Kakashi, damn him!

He was back, everyone was alive, he was back!

Naruto burst into tears.

* * *

After crying for kami knows how long, Naruto dragged his tired body off his bed to look at a calendar. Tomorrow he would be meeting his sensei at the Academy.

He felt like crying again.

* * *

After quite a pep talk (that included the ranting of Kurama), Naruto shuffled to his closet and looked through the rack of orange.

He needed knew clothes. Orange was a distracting color. In fact, Naruto didn't care very much for color anymore. Clothes were clothes, you wore what you had during war. But now that he was back he needed to seriously pick up his game.

If everyone else lived, even if they hated him, even if he would never get to know them in this time, he would live through this solitude for the people he knew. Because they were these people now.

He was not living for himself. He was living for the people _they _would be, or not be. He was just a being that could be addressed as 'Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto', not an actual person. He didn't need to be a person, he needed _them _to live past _their _twenties.

He only needed them to live, then his job was over. Then he could finally die without the giant shadow of his regrets looming over him. Who knows, maybe he would join the spirits of his time, maybe not. But solitude in life and death was nothing as long as _they _lived and breathed.

Sakura. Sasuke. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Kurenai. Neji. Lee. Tenten. Gai. Shikamaru. Ino. Chouji. Asuma. Gaara. Temari. Kankuro. Iruka. Tsunade. Jiraiya. Izumo. Kotetsu. Genma. Anko. Yamato. _Kakashi._ More names flew through his head. Names of the many friends and comrades he had grown as close as family to and had let down.

This time he would succeed. There would be no war. He would destroy every enemy he came across. He would protect his family.

Naruto sent out a henged shadow clone to buy him some new clothes.

Tomorrow would mark the beginning of the return of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Dat.

Te.

Ba.

Yo.

* * *

The next day, Naruto skipped breakfast, after having a look in his fridge and finding only rotten food and spoiled milk. Which he threw out.

_Ew. I can't believe I actually drank this the first time around, how can you NOT see it's bad?_

Shutting the empty fridge, he headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He could go without eating for awhile. In fact, if he disregarded the fact that he was sent back in time, the last time he ate was 4 days ago. He could last another couple hours before going out to get some food.

Walking through the streets, he took a deep breath and ignored the evil looks he was getting, though no one but Madara had looked at him with hate in the last 10 years. Some were looking at him with curiosity, probably because of his change in wardrobe. He now wore standard navy shinobi pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles to keep the ends from making noise while he moved. A long sleeve mesh fishnet shirt, not a see-through one, like Anko liked to flaunt, with an unzipped sleeveless collared black vest with many pockets. Topped off with his standard Hitai-ate, fingerless black gloves, ninja sandals, and kunai pouches, he looked like a totally different person. The fact that his hair was still long didn't seem to help.

Naruto reached the Academy, pausing briefly by the lonely looking swing that he used to occupy in his original academy days. Slightly biting on his lip, he pulled himself out of the nostalgia and remorse he felt at seeing this place here again.

He paused again in a minute, as he stood outside the door that led into his old classroom. He could hear the voices of his dead-but-not comrades on the other side, granted, they were high pitched from youth.

"MOVE IT BILLBOARD BROW!"

"NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY INO-PIG!"

Naruto glanced to his left at the two soon-to-be kunoichi's racing neck and neck to the door. He stepped out of the way quickly, almost stumbling as he saw Sakura and Ino. They were there! Naruto breathed deeply for a few seconds, willing himself not to tear up as the two fought in the the doorway. They finally pushed through together just as Naruto composed himself to walk into the classroom after them.

They yelled at each other, calling names and telling off the other about Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes, Sasuke wasn't exactly one of his favorite persons. He realized long ago that it wouldn't work all happy-dandy like he had so naively envisioned. Sasuke chose power over his village. He was a traitor. He might have been on the Joint Shinobi Force's side for the majority of the war, but Naruto never trusted Sasuke. Not again, not any more. There was always the fact that that might never happen here.

Naruto made his way to the seat at the end of the table Sasuke was sitting at, just like the first time. Sasuke didn't spare him a glance, so Naruto ignored him too.

"HEY! Can you MOVE?"

Naruto turned his head to see Sakura, with an angry and impatient look on her face.

"Why, whatever for?" he asked, playing innocent. A tick mark placed itself on Sakura's forehead, but then she paused.

"Is that you Naruto?"

"Hmm? Yeah. What, didn't recognize me?" he brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of his face.

"Why do you look so different? Are you trying to be cool? Get over yourself Naruto, you're such an idiot!" she shrieked, aiming a punch at his head. Naruto merely leaned forward slightly and she missed, stumbling slightly as she lost her balance.

"What..?" she looked at her fist accusingly, as if it was its fault it missed Naruto.

"You're so violent, not to mention rude. All I did was ask a question. You only needed to say, I want to sit besides Sasuke, and I would have moved. No reason to get so huffy." Naruto scooted his chair closer to the desk, giving her room to pass. She glared at him.

"Stop trying to be cool! You'll never be as amazing as Sasuke!" she hissed indignantly.

"Who says I want to be. I got new clothes, and you're accusing me of performing some kind of mutiny against Sasuke's popularity? All I did was not wear orange..." Naruto shrugged, and stood up.

"Excuse me, I think I'll move elsewhere, I don't want to have to sit besides someone who will only insult and hit me for doing nothing but living." Naruto stepped out into the aisle before pausing. "Ah. But everyone here will only insult and hit me, guess I'm out of luck then."

Sakura gaped at him as he moved to go sit next to shy little Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, how are you today?" he asked politely, sliding into the seat besides her. The girl jolted slightly, blushing madly and stuttering as she tried to answer his question.

"G-g-good, N-Naruto-kun..." she squeaked. Naruto smiled, in his time, Hinata had never stuttered. She was strong and proud, and acted like his big sister and mom. He was extremely fond of her, would even go as far to say he loved her, in a fraternal way.

"That's great! Are you excited to find out who your teammates are?" he said, grinning widely.

"...H-hai..."

"Me too." Naruto lied, already knowing who his teammates are. He glanced over at the Hyuuga heir to find her staring in wonder at his hair.

"Wondering when I got longer hair and side bangs?" Naruto asked, a light teasing tone in his voice. Hinata reddened, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"...U-uh..um...ye..yeah." she mumbled shyly, poking her fingers together and looking away.

"Ah, well, I've been growing it out, I just usually pin back the hair and hide it behind my googles. I wanted to surprise everyone with my hair when I became a ninja." Naruto said, grinning happily and rubbing the back of his head as he lied through his teeth. "It was easy just to pin it back when it all looks spiky anyway..."

Hinata nodded, looking at his hair again. "...Y-you k-k-kinda ...look li-like the Yondaime Hokage..." Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto paused, looking at her. Hinata looked away, thinking she said something wrong.

"Really? Thanks! That means a lot, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned warmly, happiness bubbling in his chest, something he had not felt in quite a while.

"Settle down kids!" Iruka-sensei called, quieting the obnoxious group of graduates. "Beginning today, you are all real ninjas. But you are still merely rookie Genin. The hard part has just started. Now you will be assigned to duties by the village. So today, we will be deciding the 3 man teams, each which will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions as you complete your assigned duties. We try to balance each team's strengths."

There was a chorus of 'what?''s, which Iruka ignored. He started listing off names in groups of three.

"Next is Team 7, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto didn't make a noise, but Sakura looked defeated.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke."

"YES!" Sakura cheered, standing up out of her seat. Naruto growled, causing Hinata to looking at him with concern. He flashed an apologetic smile.

As Iruka finished listing names, Naruto could feel Sakura's angry gaze on his back, that would disappear every once in a while as she probably turned to drool over Sasuke.

Finally when he was done, Iruka told them to all go out and eat lunch, and afterwords meet back in here to be introduced to their Sensei's.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke as he walked out the door, remember how last time he had tied him up and henged as the Uchiha. Snorting, Naruto turned away and walked outside, heading towards Ichiraku, seeing as he had brought some money. That reminded him, he would need to go grocery shopping later, seeing as his fridge was bare. Maybe if he henged into some civilian he could actually get normal prices, which would be a lot easier on his wallet.

* * *

After quickly eating only one bowl of ramen, he was no longer used to eating in abundance, and a rather heartfelt (on his part) reunion with the familiar ramen stand and its servers; Naruto headed back to the academy.

Again, Naruto waited besides Sakura and Sasuke as the other teams were led out of the classroom with their Jounin sensei's. Finally, it was just them three remaining.

For about an hour, Sakura had a one sided conversation with Sasuke, with moments of silence, or moments of insults directed at Naruto.

Finally, just as Naruto's patience was wearing thin, he felt the familiar chakra signature of Hatake Kakashi.

His heart thumped painfully in his chest. _Make me fall for you all over again. _

Against his will, a faint blush adorned his cheeks as Naruto remembered the impromptu kiss. He turned away from the door and walked to the window, just as he heard Kakashi slide the door open.

"Hmm. My first impression of you guys...you're boring."

Naruto almost shivered as he heard Kakashi's familiar husky timbre.

"Meet me on the roof." he continued, before the familiar poof that came with using Shunshin, or Body Flicker, was used. Naruto quickly located Kakashi's chakra signature on the roof of the Acadmey. Turning quickly, he exited the room just a step behind Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

"Ok, Let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi said, half leaning, half sitting against the rooftop railing.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked from her position on the end besides Sasuke.

"You know, your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

The group was silent for a few seconds before Sakura spoke up. "Why don't you go first, Sensei, so we can see how it's done."

"Ah...Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you any of my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmm. Well, I have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi replied nonchalantly, looking at them lazily.

"So all we learned...was his name?" Sakura sweat dropped, even Sasuke looked slightly disgruntled. Naruto looked at Kakashi's feet, still not trusting himself to look directly at the Copy Nin.

"Now it's your turn, start from the right." Kakashi instructed, hands out as though he was expecting something.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I suppose. I have some likes that include my precious poeple, and training. I dislike traitors, enemies to Konoha, and those who hurt my precious people. My dream is to surpass all the Hokage's and protect my precious people no matter what. As for hobbies...I don't have time for trivial things." Naruto drawled almost lazily, in a similar fashion as Kakashi.

"What do you mean you suppose your name is Uzumaki Naruto? Are you trying to be cool again?" Sakura barked.

Naruto turned his gaze towards her, and she was surprised by the hardness in his eyes.

"Well, it's not like I know who my parents are." He said calmly. "This might not even be my real name. You wouldn't understand, seeing as you're little miss perfect and have a family."

Sakura looked away ashamedly, regretting her words.

Kakashi scratched his head, eyes on Naruto. "Next."

As Sasuke went off on his avenger rant. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, feeling Kakashi's eyes on him. He really didn't have the heart to look up and meet Kakashi's eyes. The Namikaze-Uzumaki was known to have expressive eyes.

_Jeez, he'll probably think I'm weird or something. I gotta do it, just once, I want to see his face._

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at Kakashi, steeling his eyes, reining in any emotion that could possibly show. Their eyes met, and Naruto's breath was instantly taken away. The single gray-black eye widened in return and they stared at each other in wonder and amazement.

Naruto swallowed thickly. Kakashi was most likely seeing his old sensei, Naruto's father, in him. Naruto let his eyes soften slightly before looking away.

"I have an ambition. The Resurrection of my clan, and...to kill a certain man." Sasuke finished, snapping Naruto back to reality.

Sakura had a look of admiration and awe on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke was mental.

"Well. The last one, the girl." Kakashi nodded his head to Sakura.

Sakura put her hands up to her face in a shy manner. "I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is...well the person I like is...Um...my dream for the future is...OH MY!" Sakura squealed loudly. "The thing I dislike is...Naruto!" she deadpanned. Naruto grinned widely.

"My hobbie is..." she looked at Sasuke with a love struck look.

This led Kakashi to the decision that girls this age were more interested in love than ninjustu.

"OK! That's enough of that. Tomorrow we start our duties." He continued after no one said a word. "First we will do something just the four of us. "

"What would that be, Sensei?" Naruto inquired, smirking slightly, seeing as he already knew the answer.

"Survival training."

"Why is our duty training? We did a lot of training at the Academy." Sakura piped up.

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." Kakshi replied easily.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He he he..." Kakashi chuckled, creeping all but Naruto out.

"...What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked, looking disturbed.

"No, well, it's just that, when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip. " Kakashi put a hand to his face, increasing his creepy factor as the remaining portion of his face was shadowed. "Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. The training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!"

Naruto chuckled lowly as Sakura's doom face took effect, and Sasuke started sweating.

"Well, I told you you'd flip. Though Naruto seems to find it funny." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Then...then what was the point of graduating?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh that? That was just to select those who have a chance of graduating. Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi said, stepping forward to pass out the forms that he had magically pulled out of somewhere.

"Throw up! Is it that rough?" Sakura cried, her hands on top of her head with worry.

* * *

After Kakashi told them to depart, he shunshined away, but Naruto could still feel his chakra signature nearby. _He's watching us?_

Naruto sat still as Sasuke got up and left, Sakura trailing after him like a lost puppy. Whistling to himself, Naruto finally stood up, going to the railing so he could look out over the village. With the familiar warmth of Kakashi's chakra and the sunsets glow over Konoha, Naruto allowed himself a moment of true peace.

He recalled a song Kakashi used to sing him when he awoke from nightmares during the war. Really he was stupid not to notice the mans growing affections.

"_Kaze ni yadorite mizu wo yurashite itsudemo katawarani~_

_Youkoutonari anato wo tsutsumi komi_

_sotto sobani itai..."_

Naruto sang softly, wind combing through his blonde hair. He was sad. So, so sad. Sad and lonely and this may as well be a nightmare, but this time he had no Kakashi to wake him gently, then sing him to sleep. Only himself.

"...I should hurry and get those groceries."

* * *

Kicking his door closed behind him, Naruto placed the groceries on his beaten kitchen table. He was right, as a different person, all the items he had purchased were at least 3 times cheaper. Not to mention the weapons he bought, he could actually afford to buy more than usual and still have money left over.

It was a strange feeling. He wanted to be furious at the vendors, but he couldn't hate them. They were Konoha civilians, and he couldn't truly hate anything about this place. They were also misunderstood. He had figured that out a while ago. They wanted someone to blame.

Snorting slightly, he wondered how he ended up with the short end of the stick. Other Jinchuuriki were revered, or feared, while he was just hated and abused openly.

Naruto cracked his neck to reveal some tension as he put away the groceries. He had, contrary to popular belief, not bought entirely ramen. He had an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and meats, along with dairy products, such as milk, cheese, and yogurt. For the first time, Naruto's fridge was stocked like a normal person's. Of course, he did have a couple packs or instant ramen, which he placed in the pantry.

After putting away the food, he placed the bags under the sink for future use, and headed into his room. Picking out his pajama's he went into the bathroom to take a quick cold shower, since the landowner didn't giving him heated water.

After, he made a ham and cheese sandwich for his dinner, brushed his teeth, and dropped onto his bed.

He was exhausted, more so emotionally than physically. Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi-his best friends-didn't remember him anymore. But he could. Could remember the fun they'd had trying to cheer each other up even with the shadow of death and destruction looming over them. How they had held each other in the night, protecting each other from nightmares, and pain. They were all they had. And now only Naruto knew that.

He was being selfish, and wrong, and _horrible... _

But he missed his friends. Wanted them back _so bad. _

That night, Naruto cried himself to sleep. Again.

* * *

_"Naruto! __Come on in!" Gaara called from his spot in the natural hot spring. Shikamaru yawned lazily. _

_"If you jump in and splash me I'll kill you." he drawled, muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath._

_"Aw Shika! Don't ruin the fun!" Naruto laughed, sliding into the hot water. "Ahh~" he sighed._

_"Now now, Naruto, no bedroom noises!" Kakashi grinned lewdly from his spot opposite the blonde Rokudaime. Naruto scowled and splashed his former sensei. _

_"Perv! Come on, man!" Naruto then chuckled pervertedly. "I make much sexier sounds than that!" he wiggled his eyebrows._

_All four broke out in laughter. _

_"Yeah right! When was the last time you got laid?" Shikamaru questioned, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Naruto flushed._

_"...He's a virgin, he would have told me otherwise." Gaara stated, matter-of-factually. Shikamaru and Kakashi laughed while Naruto sank down into the water, before jumping at Gaara._

_"My loyal confider! How could you!" He sobbed dramatically, clutching onto the amused red-head. "I trusted you with my secrets~!"_

_"I'm a virgin too, so it's not that bad, Naruto." Gaara consoled, patting Naruto's back. _

_"Ah, True." Naruto sat up abruptly, completely fine. Gaara rolled his eyes. Shikamaru chuckled._

_"Ah, me too. What could have happened during war time anyway? It'd be way to troublesome." _

_Kakashi laughed at them. "Then I guess I'm the only true man here!"_

_All three gave him glares. _

_"I AM SO A MAN!" Naruto said, standing up and flashing them all. Gaara face-palmed. _

_Shikamaru sighed. __"Ew man, no one wants to see that."_

_Kakashi merely laughed, but his eyes lingered on Naruto._

* * *

"..."

Naruto stared at his ceiling.

"Damn."

He really missed them. Rolling out of his bed, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had absolutely no desire to get up today, but he had to go do the bell test. Again.

He dressed in the same attire as yesterday, seeing as he had bought the outfit in multitudes. Naruto slipped the mesh fishnet shirt over his head, and pull the black collared vest through his arms. In his tired hurry, he almost forgot to wrap the ends of his navy shinobi pants. He needed to snap out of this funk. It would do no one any help if he grieved and lagged behind. Smacking his face firmly with both hands, he stood and went into his kitchen.

The clock said 8:23.

He was extremely late according to the time Kakashi had set for them to be there, 5 am. But Naruto knew Kakashi wouldn't show until around 9. Scratching his head absentmindedly, the yondaime look-alike quickly devoured and apple and a bowl of bland cereal before heading out the door.

Passing a nearby puddle, Naruto chuckled slightly, the dark bags under his eyes reminding him of a certain Tankuki friend. Open entering the training grounds, his ears were assaulted with squeals of rage.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HOURS AGO!" Sakura shrieked, looking quite comical.

"Ah, my apologies, but, didn't you guys know the Hatake Kakashi is known for being notoriously late, and one should never arrive on time or risk being held waiting for up to 4 hours before his actually arrival?" Naruto asked innocently. The tick marks on Sakura's forehead grew.

"That...LAZY-ASS SENSEI!"

"Ah! Good Morning, guys!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "You and Naruto, my KAMI!"

"Ah ha ha..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway..." he proceeded to take an alarm clock from his bag and placing it on a stump. He pressed down on it and it clicked.

"Ok, it's set for noon." he said, gaining the three's attention. or at least Sakura and Sasuke's. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon." Kakashi held up two achingly familiar bells. "The one who doesn't get a bell by noon...gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you."

While Sakura and Sasuke held their stomachs, Naruto grinned at Kakashi.

"So then we'll get to see your face?" he asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He knew it would catch Kakashi off guard, because his old sensei once told him that Naruto's father had done the same thing sometimes.

Kakashi spluttered, eye widening. "I don't think so."

"Anyway..." Kakashi cleared his throat. "You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't take this bell fails, so one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can even use your shurikens, you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura exclaimed, obviously doubtful.

Naruto snorted. "Like we can even touch him, remember, he's a Jounin, Sakura..."

"S-shut up Naruto! I knew that!" she exlcaimed angrily. "You can never be to careful though!"

"Welcome to the ninja world Sakura, we're gonna get hurt. A lot. Maybe you should start thinking about why you became a Kunoichi if you're going to worry about the enemies well-being." Naruto said seriously.

"But Kakashi-sensei isn't the enemy!"

"He is at the moment, he's established himself as one. It doesn't matter, he's not going to be the one getting injured today. We are, most likely." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura simmered in anger and turned away from Naruto with a huff.

"Naruto is right, Sakura. But that aside, let's begin. Ready, START!"

* * *

Hey. Ya, so I ended this chapter there, aren't you guys happy? Probably not...Anyway, please tell me if you don't like something, this is a slightly depressed!Naruto/Dark!Naruto. I mean, if i had gone through all that, I probably would act the same, but that's my POV. So...yeah. THERE IS A POLL FOR SIDE COUPLES IN THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!


	3. The Thought That Counts

Yeah...so. Here is the next chapter of The Dilemma of the Kitsune's Solitude.

And the song from the previous chapter is Itoshisa wa hikari no sunadokei by Kazuhiko Inoue. (kakashi's voice actor.)

Sorry it's so late. The internet has been out at my house for the past two weeks! I ALMOST DIED

* * *

**Kakashi 3rd Person POV**

When Kakashi had discovered who was going to be on his genin team, he felt conflicted.

On one end, he was extremely happy he was going to be the sensei of _his _sensei's kid.

Then he felt horrified.

Kakashi, of all people, did not deserve to teach Minato's son. The boy had every right to hate him. Kakashi was asked to be the guardian of Naruto, and turned the Sandaime down the second he peered down onto Naruto's little baby face.

He was the spitting image of Minato.

From then on, he went out of his way to avoid and ignore the son of his idol, his father-figure, his _sensei. _All because he couldn't stand to look at the kid's face.

He was positive it would only be worse now. Naruto would no doubt look so much like his father, the whole village was probably becoming more conflicted by the day. They wouldn't know what to think of him. The son of their savior, the spitting image of him, but the vessel for the very creature who killed him.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silvery hair before sighing deeply and heading out to the academy.

Three hours late of course.

* * *

Sliding open the door, Kakashi took note of the brooding Uchiha, and the curious pink-haired fangirl. Turning his head slightly, his eyes finally fell on the blonde haired figure that had his back to Kakashi. That golden hair was unmistakable. It was longer than in the photo of the boy he had with him, confusing him slightly. Naruto didn't turn though, it was almost like he was refusing to turn around. It was ironic how much Kakashi wanted to see someone's face.

"Hmm. My first impression of you guys...you're boring." he managed out, completely masking what he was really thinking. He gazed at the golden haired boy for a second longer.

"Meet me on the roof." he said, before shunshining away.

* * *

Once on the roof, he could barely keep his eyes off Naruto. Yes, the boy was facing him, so technically he could see his face...

But the boy was looking down, keeping his eyes on the ground, bangs shadowing over the eyes Kakashi knew were the same shade of blue as Minato-sensei's. He tried to look at each student equally as he talked a bit, but his gaze was inevitably drawn back to Naruto. The was partically the reason he volunteered the teen to speak first.

He also wanted to hear his voice.

Kakashi absorbed and stored away every word Naruto said, listening to the boys nonchalant voice. It had a certain rough timbre to it, almost gravelly, the boy would be in hell when his voice started changing.

To say the least, he grew up in an interesting way. Kakashi felt a tinge of pride in his heart as the boy brought up his love for his precious people. The boy was so much like his father. It was amazing.

The Uchiha started talking, being over-dramatic. Kakashi flicked his eyes to Naruto, watching him. The blonde took a breath and raised his head, scorching blue eyes meeting obsidian. Kakashi couldn't breath. The boy...

His hair framed his face exactly like Minato's, the bangs just stopping above his jaw. But Kakashi was enthralled in the blonde's eyes. It was like looking at a ghost. The expression in his eyes was guarded, but soft, almost looking like the eyes of an adult who's talking to a curious young child. Like Minato used to look at him. Like he was protecting him from something.

_"For big boys only, Kashi-chan!"_

All to soon, Naruto turned his eyes away, only to roll them in exasperation as the Uchiha finished up.

"I have an ambition. The Resurrection of my clan, and...to kill a certain man."

_Just as I thought. _Kakashi sighed. The 'last' Uchiha was obsessed with revenge. It was to be expected, but the boy was only 12.

_You've been killing way before that age._ A voice in the back of his reminded him.

Grimacing slightly, he nodded to Sakura. "Well. The last one, the girl."

He didn't anything about her except that she was completely infatuated with Sasuke.

_Great. This is going to be wonderful, just what I want to spend my time doing. Training a bunch of snot nosed brats. _

His eye found its way back to Naruto.

_Although..._

* * *

After explaining everything, and having a little fun freaking them out, Kakashi dismissed them and disappeared. In reality he only shunshined to a nearby hiding spot so he could examine how his student acted when he wasn't around. To his disappointment, and expectation, the Uchiha left immediately, followed by Sakura, who pestered him with dates.

Naruto stayed.

Quiet whistling filled the air. The tune was eerily familiar, and just as the name was on the tip of Kakashi's tongue, Naruto opened his mouth.

"_Kaze ni yadorite mizu wo yurashite itsudemo katawarani~_

_Youkoutonari anato wo tsutsumi komi_

_sotto sobani itai..."_

That song...Kakashi's father, Sakumo, had sung that song to Kakashi whenever he woke from a nightmare. Sometimes Kakashi would just pretend he had woken from a nightmare just to hear it.

_Tooi hino yakusoku omoidasanaide_

_Shiawase ga sonotoki kuzurete kowaresou de  
_

_Boukyaku no aganai wo daite_

_Anata no sobani irarerunara._

His father's voice floated through his head, and Kakashi slumped slightly, taking a shaking breath. How did Naruto know that song? It was impossible for someone outside the Hatake clan to know that song unless someone from the clan sung it to him. And the only Hatake left was him, Kakashi.

The silver haired man turned his gaze to the academy roof only to find the space empty. Naruto must have slipped away while he was lost in thought. Shaking his head, Kakashi headed off to his house, reaching into his pocket to pull out a familiar orange book.

* * *

The very next day, Kakashi woke at exactly 5, thanks to ANBU, and rolled carefully out of bed. He was supposed to be meeting his team at this exact time, but brushed it off. He had Obito's legacy to continue.

Quickly doing his morning rituals, he had eaten and was ready within 30 minutes, and silently left his apartment.

Most days, Kakashi would spend hours upon hours just sitting at the memorial stone, talking, or reading when he wasn't on missions. But today he had to meet Team 7. No matter how much he said he didn't like it, he couldn't help but look forward to interacting with Naruto again. So he decided to show up an hour earlier than he had planned (which was 10).

Landing softly in front of the memorial stone, he knelt down to brush away some leaves that had situated themselves around the front of the stone during the night. Before he stood up again, he brought up a hand a lightly brushed four names with a callused finger.

_Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina. Uchiha Obito. Harumichi Rin. _

Sighing, he stood, keeping his eyes fixed on the Yondaime's name. "I'm sorry." he said quietly, running a hand through his gravity-defying hair.

"I abandoned him. I know you probably hate me for it. I broke one of the rules you taught me, the very one I cherish most now. I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, or his, or Kushina's. But...don't hate me. I couldn't do it, I'm not as strong as you always thought, or maybe you knew. I know you wanted me to take him in. I know you expected it, but I couldn't. I know you're most likely angry at me for it too. He just...looked so much like you two. Embodied everything that you were, and I couldn't stand to look at his face." Kakashi finally looked away from the KIA stone, directing his gaze to the brightened sky. "I'm pathetic, ne, Obito?"

With a last farewell to his past ghosts, Kakashi disappeared, off to ponder and cover it up by pretending to read for a few hours.

* * *

"Start!"

Once Kakashi gave the signal, all three vanished in puffs of smoke and dust.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well." Kakashi said outloud, a hand on the back of his neck nonchalantly. His eyes shifted around, noting each of his students locations. _Good, they have all hidden well._ Kakashi thought.

He was surprised though, in the files he read on his students, Naruto was a brash fighting, always charging in head first. The copy cat nin had half expected the kid to just challenge him out right. But his presence was hidden, very well for a genin fresh out of the academy, in a tree a ways away.

* * *

The test ended with Sakura tied to a stump. During the entire time, she hadn't made a move against Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruo both attacked, and once Naruto used one of Sasuke's attacks as a chance to double team.

They ended up brushing the bells multiple times, but never got them. Naruto almost cried at how easy it was now. He knew that within the time of a blink he could have all those bells in his hand and Kakashi embedded in the ground somewhere. It was harder than he thought trying to tone down his skills when he was used to so much more.

He also knew Kakashi was suspicious of him. Naruto smirked to himself, he probably acted a lot different than what Kakashi had been told. There was also the fact that Naruto had appeared to be on the same level as Sasuke.

Naruto almost felt giddy that he could show off. He knew that he really should try and keep his relationships with his...friends...as close to the original as they were, but really, he had to get stronger.

He wasn't going to be able to that holding back all the time.

"Oh~ You guys look really hungry!" Kakashi chided, gaining growls of hunger from Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs. Sakura squirmed uncomfortably against the ropes, while Naruto and Sasuke sat on either side of her stump. "About the training..." he began, gaining the interest of two of the three genin. Well, he thought he had the attention of all of them, but Naruto was no longer Naruto.

"Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy." He started, taking in Sakura and Sasuke's shocked faces. Naruto looked indifferent, although eyes sharper than usual.

"Then, all three of us...?" Sakura began, before a large smile crossed her face. She began to cheer. Kakashi eye smiled at the happy face faces before crushing them with a single sentence.

"Yep, all three of you...should quit as ninja's." he finished.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, rage, frustration and confusion building up. Sakura looked horribly shocked, will Naruto blinked, but tried to put on a disappointed face. He'd never really been the best actor.

Naruto took the short pause to examine Kakashi. The way he stood, posture relaxed, but eyes narrowed in all seriousness. He was calm and precise. Naruto felt again his heart thump at the half-glare half-blank leer Kakashi's eyes portrayed.

Sakura stood in stony silence along with Sasuke. Naruto glanced at either of them before sighing. It seemed he would have to make the first move.

"But why?" he asked, trying to add in some of his old whiney tone.

Kakashi's eye lazed over him, maybe staring a bit longer than necessary. "Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninja's." he replied evenly, though a flash of regret seemed to pass through his lone gray eye as he continued to keep his gaze on Naruto.

_To bad...I actually was starting to look forward to training with Naruto..._

Kakashi sighed, before his head snapped up. Sasuke had moved.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out as the Uchiha made a dash towards Kakashi. Naruto observed him, shaking his head slightly. Sasuke was no match for a jounin. And definitely no match for Kakashi.

In a heartbeat, Sasuke was beneath Kakashi, the sensei sitting on the dark haired boy's back leisurely.

"This is why you're a punk." he said, reaffirming his conclusion.

"NO~! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, face comical in anger. Sasuke gritted his teeth, anger seething from his eyes.

Kakashi's own lone eye hardened, taking on a dashing silver hue.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja's? Huh?" the silver haired jounin said, "Why do you think you were divided into teams to do this training?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked, fist clenched by her chest.

"We didn't get the purpose of the entire test." Naruto explained before Kakashi could open his mouth to reply.

"Purpose?" Sakura questioned.

"Exactly. Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test." Kakashi answered, glancing at Naruto.

"Are you going to tell us the answer?" Sakura asked, a confused look on her face. The silver haired Jounin flicked his eyes again to his blonde haired student, who has wearing a mask of indifference, though he could see amusement flitting in the sky blue eyes. The brat already knew the answer.

"It's..." Kakashi lowered his face slightly, portraying his utmost seriousness. "Teamwork."

The looks on their faces. Sakura and Sasuke looked completely flabbergasted. Naruto looked mildly shocked, but being an experienced ninja, Kakashi could easily tell the kid was faking it. He looked more like he was trying to contain his laughter at the expressions on the other two's faces.

"If the three of you had taken the time and worked together, you may of had a chance at obtaining the bells." he continued, carefully watching each of their reactions. Sakura suddenly blinked, a look of realization and confusion on her face.

"What do you mean teamwork!" Sakura yelled, "There's only two bells! Even if we worked together to get them, one of us would still end up failing! What is the teamwork in that? We'd only end up fighting each other!"

Kakashi, for a moment, stared blankly at the girl. He was almost reluctant to answer, seeing as these kids didn't really deserve to be ninja's, with the exception of Naruto. Who still seemed to know exactly what was going on. it unnerved Kakashi to no end.

"Of course. This test was created to purposely set you guys up against each other."

"H-Huh!?" Sakura exclaimed, shocked that that really was the point.

"The whole point was to see if you could forget your own interests, and work together under these types of circumstances." Kakashi explained, sighing before continuing. "Yet you guys...Sakura, instead of even attempting to work with Naruto, you only cared for Sasuke's well being, almost entirely forgetting the actual task at hand."

The girl looked ashamed and surprised as Kakashi began listing the faults. The jounin then moved on to Naruto, who just watched with a plain face.

"Naruto, though you seemed to at least try to work with them, you never actually made a solid effort towards working, and treated the whole thing like a game."

Naruto blinked at Kakashi. Kakashi blinked back. The kid...didn't express any emotion. He wasn't worried, ashamed, hurt, or sad. He smirked! The kid just smirked! Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly, Naruto was a mystery, one that Kakashi felt he wanted to unravel.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi turned his attention to the boy underneath his foot. "You just assumed everyone would get in your way and didn't care about anyone, you tried to do everything yourself."

He let that sink in a minute before continuing with his reprimanding.

"Duties are done as a team. Of course, superior individual power is important, but teamwork is always the most important thing." Kakashi reached into his back kunai pouch. "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and even get you killed, for example..."

Kakashi whipped out a kunai and pressed it to Sasuke's neck, leaning menacingly over the boy. "Naruto, kill Sakura, or Sasuke dies!"

Sakura screamed in surprise and sudden fear, eyes flickering between the kunai on Sasuke's throat and Naruto. Naruto did not budge. Kakashi looked mildly surprised at Naruto's lack of actions, because standing up off Sasuke.

"You see, if someone is ever taken hostage, you will have tough decisions, and someone's gonna end up dead." Kakashi made his way over to the K.I.A stone, tapping it lightly. "Take a look at this stone. Numerous names are carved onto this stone. These are ninja's who are recognized as hero's of the village.

No one interrupted.

"But these aren't just normal heroes." Kakashi continued, "They are all heroes who died on duty."

Sakura looked saddened, Sasuke, slightly mournful. Naruto had almost a nostalgic look in his eye. Kakashi immediately honed in on this display of emotion coming from those blue eyes.

That couldn't be. The look in Naruto's eyes...

Was that of someone who knew loss. He had Kakashi's eyes. The one's the jounin saw every day when he glanced at a reflection of himself. Haunted grief. Why would such a young child have those eyes.

_It's because of the nine tails. _A voice chided him. Kakashi felt his fists clench. Because he hadn't taken in Naruto, the boy had probably been exposed to the harshness of hate. Still.

Those eyes. They were the eyes not of a child, not even of one with such an emotional past as Naruto's. These eyes were hardened with death. The eyes of a killer. An experienced killer.

He should not have those eyes.

"This is a memorial." he found his voice. "My best friends name is also carved on here."

At that all three looked very distraught, the weight of his words hitting them. Kakashi observed more sadness in his sensei's son's eyes.

"You guys...I'll give you one more chance." he relented, seeing how they were moved by his words. "But after lunch I'll make it tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to take this challenge can eat lunch, but don't give any to Sakura."

"Ehhh~!?" Sakura whined loudly.

"It's punishment, remember, I said the one tied to the stump won't get any lunch." Kakashi shrugged at Sakura's apparent misfortune. "If wither of you boys tries to give her food you fail. I am the rules here, understand?" he glared at them, a dark look of his face. With that, he spared naruto one final galnce before shushining away.

"It's okay guys! We won't fail this jus- GRRRRRAAAAAAAAWL." Sakura stopped mid-sentence as her stomach protested loudly. Man, she hadn't even eaten dinner last night...

Naruto put his lunch out in front of her. "Take it."

Sakura widened her eyes. "What are you doing! You'll fail!"

"Doesn't matter. You'll be useless if you can't keep up, you need your energy." Naruto explained. Sasuke also held out his box.

"S-Sasuke-kun~~~!" Sakura gasped in amazement, partially swooning.

"What the dobe said. We'll work together after lunch, but we can't have you lagging behind...tch..." he grumbled.

Sakura beamed. "Thank you!"

POOOOOOOOOOOF.

A giant smoke bomb seemed to have gone off between them, expelling wind and blinding smoke all around them.

"What the!"

"YOU GUYYYYYS!" Kakashi growled, face seemingly coming out of the fog. Sasuke looked quite frightened, Naruto fine, and Sakura was screaming so loud Kakashi could barely hear himself.

In an instant, the smoke disappeared, and Kakashi was standing there, leaning forward slightly towards them with what was most likely a smile, though they couldn't see it.

"Pass." he exclaimed. "Heh~"

Stares. And he heard a couple 'huh's?'.

"P-Pass?" Sakura shouted in total confusion. "But why?"

"You guys are the first." Kakashi started, straightening back up. "All the others did exactly what I told them to do, they were morons."

Naruto felt his heart beat quicken. This was it, the feeling in the air. Kakashi was about to say the words Naruto had lived by for about two decades.

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who abandon their comrades, are worse than trash."

Naruto felt a blush spread across his cheeks. This was another time where he really admired Kakashi. He heard Sakura and Sasuke murmuring a bit, but both had smiles on their faces. Naruto grinned.

Kakashi really was cool.

"Ok~! So that ends the training, all of you pass!" Kakashi then struck the stupidest 'thumbs up' pose ever. "Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties!"

"Now let's go!" Kakashi exclaimed, getting his back pack and walking away. Sasuke followed while Naruto quickly untied Sakura. The pinkette barely thanked him before grabbing her own bag and rushing after the duck haired boy.

Naruto watched them interact fondly. These weren't the best days of his life. But they really brought back such a nostalgic feeling. Team 7, whole again. It would never be the same team 7, not by a long shot. By the though was enough to make a burst of happiness spread through Naruto's chest.

Yeah. Maybe this was a good thing.

Kakashi. Maybe I should take back a few of those curses. But only a few.


	4. Journey to Nami no Kuni!

Okay...don't kill me please~ QxQ

THE POLL RESULTS~

Side Couples Chosen: ShikamaruXGaara, NejiXTenten, LeeXSakura, SaiXIno. If you don't really like these couples, try to bare with it, it won't be explicit and will most likely just be in the background, really. In truth, I don't really ship ShikaXGaa, or LeeXSaku, so I guess it's a first.

I would also like to mention. Yes. This is KakaNaru, yes, there is an age gap, if you think it's gross, don't read it! Some people have commented saying how Naruto is thinking about Kakashi is gross because he's 12. May I remind you, he is mentally 26, it's only his body, he can't help thinking more maturely than you'd expect. Also. The themes in this story are darker than the original Naruto manga, because i'm trying to expose the reality of Ninja's. It will be dark, and there will be blood and pain and fear and cutting. Depression, hate, disgust, and sexual themes. It is rated M.

If you don't like yaoi and are just reading it for the time being, please don't. I am going to put in KakaNaru moments, despite Naruto's body age.

* * *

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked, speaking into the headset, familiar uncaring look on his face.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime."

"So am I."

"Same here."

Three voices crackled, Kakashi nodded to himself. "Okay...GO!" he exclaimed, and with that, the three genin jumped from their hiding places onto...

Tora, the Daimyo's wife's cat. Naruto stayed back this time around, preferring not to get scratched. Sakura had the unfortunate fate to grab the screaming feline.

"Ribbon on the left ear, you positive this is the cat, Tora?" Kakashi's voice buzzed over their intercoms.

"Yeah...we're sure." Sasuke replied, standing off to the side and ignoring the 'cat fight' that was going on behind him. Naruto cracked an amused grin

"Good!" Kakashi chirped, "Lost Pet Tora Mission, Complete!"

The cat certainly did not look happy as it was squeezed roughly against the owners chubby face. "OH~ My cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!" the Daimyo's wife cooed. Naruto sighed, almost feeling bad for the poor creature, it was no wonder the thing ran away, Naruto would too.

"Now..." the hokage began, examining a piece of paper. "Kakashi's Team 7, your next duty is...hmm...babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village...helping with potato digging..."

Naruto knew that the next event would have to happen in order to gain great relations with the Wave, so he did what he did before.

"Nooo! No no no!" he whined, trying to be as childish as possible. "I can't take this anymore! Jiji! Give us a better mission!" Naruto inwardly smirked, he knew his teammates all agreed with him, even if Sakura was sending him annoyed glares. Kakashi sweat dropped, but analyzed Naruto for a moment, confused by his actions. The boy didn't usually act like that, or at least not in Kakashi's presence, perhaps it was a mask.

"Idiot! You're just a rookie!" Iruka immediately retaliated, slamming his hands on the desk. "Everyone starts with simple duties then work themselves up!"

"But we keep getting such crappy missions!" Naruto complained.

"Quiet, you..." Kakashi said in exasperation, placing a hand on Naruto's head roughly. Naruto stumbled slightly under the pressure, cursing the fact that he was so small once again.

The Hokage watched with an amused expression on his wrinkled face. "Naruto, it seems I've yet to explain the importance of these missions." he started, catching the attention of all three of the genin. Naruto inwardly sighed, he'd been doing a lot of that lately. He was bored out of his mind, the missions were too easy, especially for someone like him. He may be 12 again, but that didn't mean he lost all of his strength. He was still very powerful, he hadn't become the Hokage for nothing in the future. It was a little tiring, doing such simple and boring things all over again. It wasn't any more exciting the second time around.

"Listen, everyday this village receives mission ranging from babysitting to assassinations. Each request is written down on these lists..." The Sandaime gestured to the various papers scattered on his desk. "...And divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on its difficulty."

Naruto's attention strayed, it seemed even more boring hearing again. He conversed with his teammates goofily while the Sandaime continued, unaware that the genin were completely ignoring him.

"HEY, LISTEN!" The Hokage snapped, finally noticing after he completed his speech. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, giving an eye smile.

"I-I apologize." he said, but didn't look very sorry at all.

Naruto scrunched his nose. "All you do is give lectures like that! I'm not the little kid you used to know, Jiji!" Naruto turned away in a huff. A smirk crossed his lips. Hook. Line. And sinker.

Kakashi grumbled to himself about getting in trouble later.

"OK...If you want it that much..." The Hokage relented, causing looks of surprise to cross all the members of Team 7's faces. At the exception of Naruto, who was grinning almost demonically.

FINALLY! Facing Momichi Zabuza and Haku again! A fight worth fighting! Granted, if he was back in his older body, it would be a piece of cake. Now, he might break a sweat. Maybe. He needed to stop being so overconfident. Yeah, that might be good.

"I'll give you a C-Ranked mission, you are tasked with the protection of a certain individual."

Kakashi slouched low in surprise, his arms hanging limply at his sides. He hadn't expected going on a C-Rank for quite some time.

"Let me introduce him...Hey, will you come in here." The Hokage directed his last words at the door. It slid open, revealing an old man, drunk by the looks of it, with sake in his hand.

"What's this? They're just a bunch of brats...especially that short one with the stupid looking face...are you really ninja?" he scoffed. Naruto blinked. Wow, when was the last time he'd seen this old guy! He almost felt like smiling, Tazuna had been dead for 3 years in Naruto's time.

"Ah, but I can kill you~" Naruto grinned, not very affected by the words. Tazuna swallowed a swig of sake, snorting lightly.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." he inquired lazily.

Ah, Naruto had forgotten how annoying he'd been at first. Wow. Tazuna had quite the attitude.

* * *

They left within the hour, and for once Kakashi wasn't late. Naruto walked with a skip in his step, he was looking forward to a good fight, he'd been itching to spar with someone on a higher level than just genin.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura looked at him with slight disdain. "Hmm...I've never left the village before." he lied smoothly. His pulse didn't even jump, which was a signature sign indicating a lie. He was good, he had had to be good.

"Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna cast a suspicious glance towards Naruto.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm a Jounin!" Kakashi reassured the disgruntled bridge builder. So they set out.

It was surprising quiet. Sakura tried to make small talk with an unresponsive Sasuke, and Kakashi merely kept his nose in his Icha Icha book. Naruto decided to practice chakra techniques. Discreet ones, so hopefully no one would take notice. He started by channeling his chakra around his body, building it up at his fingertips, then his toes. He moved it to various places on his body, happy at how easily it obeyed his command. With an imperceptible turn of his head, his eyes shot to the direction of two chakra signatures.

The Demon Brothers. He couldn't recall their names, seeing as it was 14 years ago. Up ahead Sakura began asking Kakashi and Tazuna about the Land Of Waves. Naruto already knew a lot about it, in the future they had close ties with this Land. He wished they could've had a mission in Uzushiogakure, the village his mother was from, and technically, his village. The Land of Whirlpools was actually quite pretty, and Naruto had wanted to rebuild the destroyed Uzushiogakure after the war. He never had a chance, though. This time, perhaps.

"You guys just doubted the Hokage, didn't you." Kakashi deadpanned, causing Saukra and Sasuke to flinch. "but don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat on a C-Ranked mission." Kakashi patted Sakura's head in reassurance.

"Then we won't come into contact with any foreign ninja?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Of course not!" Kakashi laughed. Tazuna tensed, looking very uncomfortable suddenly. Naruto slid his gaze over to old man, aware that Sasuke had also caught the man's uncertainty.

It was then that they passed the puddle. No one but Kakashi seemed to pay any attention to it. Naruto knew better. He must have been blind not to see it then, then again, he was so inexperienced back then. It hadn't rained in days, that should have immediately rang warning bells. The were approaching the Land of Waves, near a lot of water. The first thought that comes to mind would be Kiri Nin. As a ninja these types of situation should always be noticed.

It was after they passed that it happened. The surge of chakra was well hidden, but Naruto had been expecting it. It happened fast, Naruto knew. His senses tingled. They were attacking. He could hear the flapping of their cloaks as they flew in the air, towards Kakashi, if Naruto remembered correctly.

It may have taken 2 seconds.

They all turned quickly to see Kakashi wrapped in chains. It wasn't the real Kakashi, Naruto sensed. There was another chakra surge, very small, and hidden even better than the Kiri Nin's.

Kakashi let out a shocked, "What!" and the other members of Team 7 let out similar words of surprise.

"One down..." one of the Demon brothers said.

Naruto turned his gaze away. He knew Kakashi was acting...but Naruto didn't like the look in Kakashi's eyes. The look of shock and horror.

A ripping sound.

"KYAA!" Sakura screamed, and Tazuna's face was white with horror.

They were behind Naruto. He saw them move, a normal genin wouldn't have been able to track their movements, but to Naruto, it was like he had all the time in the world.

"Two down..." They said, right in his ear. He had to admit, that was kinda creepy. They charged, and from the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sasuke move. Huh, like he needed that traitors help. Kunai were out in a flash, pinning the chains to trees, much to the shock of everyone there. Naruto twirled another kunai in his hand, as Sasuke, getting over his moment of shock, removed his hand from his kunai bag and landed on the Demon brothers shoulders. Sasuke grabbed one of their arms and kicked the owners face, sending both Kiri Nin crashing to the ground. The chains snapped off of the mechanism on their arm.

In an instant they were up and sprinting to either side of Naruto, closing in. Naruto huffed in annoyance. These two were nothing, they weren't even worth the exercise. The other broke off in his path to Naruto, going to Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto ignored that for now, Sasuke could help her. Twirling his kunai in a nonchalant manner, he watched as the claw came towards his face. 3 inches, 2 inches. Nanoseconds.

His kunai whipped out, and by pure strength he easily deflected the claw, sending the man stumbling to the side, thrown off balance. Naruto, in a move that couldn't even be seen, slashed his knife across the man's face. The Demon Brother screamed, before he was suddenly pulled up in a choke hold. The one charging for the other three was also caught, flipping over due to the momentum being disrupted. Kakashi stood there calmly, seemingly without a care in the world. Naruto smirked, Kakashi was such a show off, Sasuke thought along the same lines.

"Maa, I'm sorry I didn't help save you guys in time...It seemed like you guys had the situation handled...for the most part." Kakashi shrugged. "Anyway, nice work you three."

Naruto turned away, he didn't really want to hear it. He knew that the first time around, he'd been a scaredy cat, an gotten himself injured. Kakashi had made a blunt insult to it, and Sasuke had made fun of him. But now Kakashi was including him in the congratulations. It was something Naruto, as a child, has always wanted.

He didn't want it now though. It felt like he was cheating. He didn't deserve that praise, not yet. He wanted to be strong, so he could protect the world from the future. That was the burden on his shoulders. He didn't want to be praised. Already, this was not his Kakashi.

Already, this was not his world. But he would save it anyway.

Naruto flipped the Kiri Nin's blood off of his kunai and slipped it back in his kunai pouch. Kakashi turned his now serious gaze to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, I think we need to have a talk.

And talk they did, right after tying the Demon Brothers of the Mist to a tree.

"These look like Hidden Mist Chuunin's." Kakashi started. Naruto walked away a bit, sending a smirk to the Kiri Nin whom he had slashed across the face. He received a hate filled glare in return. Snickering to himself, Naruto took a look at his hand. Nobody had noticed it, but he'd cut himself on the poisonous chain the two brothers were swinging around. And he meant to do it. He'd done it himself. Kakashi hadn't noticed it, because Naruto kept it hidden, in fact, no one had yet.

Why would he do that? Simple. He was punishing himself. He wanted to feel pain. This was a sign of depression, he knew, Ino had talked about it a lot, but he felt like he deserved it. That was probably also a symptom of depression, but who could blame him? He didn't have an Ino to confide in anymore. He didn't have an anyone anymore.

He glanced over his shoulder at his Team and Tazuna, who were talking about whether or not they were going to continue this mission. Naruto took his kunai back out, and without flinching, without even blinking, slit open his hand, letting the blood pool and ooze. Splattering on the dusty ground below. He could have been cutting bread, his face was so calm.

Kakashi turned as the scent of blood hit his nose, and his ears picking up the dripping of liquid. A small pool of blood could be seen at Naruto's feet.

"Naruto?!" he called out, worried. The Minato-look-alike turned around, staring blankly at them all, a bloody kunai in one hand, his other leaking his life essence into the dirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura shrieked, looking freaked out and surprisingly worried. Sasuke's eyes were wider than usual, showing his surprise.

"Huh? Just releasing the poison." he replied with a shrug, taking the kunai to his hand again, slicing perpendicularly across the previous cut, making an X. Blood splattered against the ground, pouring from the wound.

Kakashi found he was somewhat horrified at the ease in which Naruto cut himself. Like it was second nature. The scared Kakashi.

Sakura screamed again, and Tazuna looked somewhat sickened. Naruto huffed.

"Guys, it's just blood, chill out, 'ttebayo." he eyed them, sadistically enjoying their horrified looks. "I just got a little scratch from the Demon Brother's chain, no biggie."

Kakashi's eyes sharpened. "How do you know who they are?"

"Easy, Sensei, they're in the bingo book." Naruto replied, shaking his bloody kunai to get rid of the blood. He slipped it back into his pouch.

_Hey Kurama, speed up the healing a bit, please?_

**_Only because you said please, brat._**

_Love you too, fluffy._

Naruto felt his hand tingle as the cells knit themselves back together. He never liked that feeling, it made him shudder. Naruto shook his bloody, but healed hand, trying to get as much blood off as possible.

He flashed a grin at his hand. "See, it's fine!" he waved the healed hand at his teammates, not a single scar marring the tanned skin. They stared at him, different emotions flickering across their eyes, the strongest being confusion.

"Guys, chill! Besides, WE JUST KICKED BUTT! Ne, sensei!?" he easily grinned, a goofy look over taking his face. Sakura huffed and turned away, Kakashi eye smiled unsurely.

"Ano...Sensei..." Tazuna spoke up, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

Naruto peered through the mist, trying to see something, anything. It was thick, only a Hyuuga would be able to see anything. Sighing he sat back, only half listening to the light conversation going on around him.

Team Seven plus Tazuna were currently on a small boat, being rowed across a river or lake of some sorts. They were told to keep quiet, apparently the man helping them could get in big trouble if they were discovered.

"We should be at the bridge soon," the man rowing announced, "Nami no Kuni is at the base of the bridge."

Slowly, a hulking black shape steadily got clearer as they approached, Naruto could just make out the shape of the bridge piers.

"Huge..." Naruto whispered, smiling at the bridge as though it was an old companion.

"You guys have to be real quiet! Why do you think we aren't using an engine, we'll be in big trouble if Gatou finds us!" the rower whispered vehemently. Naruto pouted, he wasn't being loud! The mans words had created a feeling of unease that draped over all the boats occupants. Kakashi looked on edge.

_"Sensei..."_

_"I...have something to tell you." Tazuna said, looking quite serious. "It's about this mission."_

_Kakashi turned to face the man, an indescribable look in his silver eye. _

_"You're right, this job is most likely outside your duties." Tazuna continued, "It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."_

_Wow. Naruto almost face palmed. What a way to phrase it._

_"Super dangerous man?" Kakashi questioned. Tazuna paused, seeming to think over his words._

_"Who." Kakashi asked, his tone flat._

_Sighing Tazuna relinquished his information. "You've probably heard of him before...the wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou."_

_Kakashi looked shell shocked, though his reaction seemed a little exaggerated. "Gatou!? He's considered one of the few wealthiest people in the world!"_

_"Yes." Tazuna looked worn. "Officially he runs a large shipping country. But he secretly sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and hired thugs to take over businesses and countries, he's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago that he set his sights on the wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the countries shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."_

_Sakura put a hand on her chin. "I see, since you're in charge of building the bridge, you're in the way..." she concluded. _

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. Naruto mentally snorted. It was easy enough without having to put it into words._

_"So...those ninja were hired by Gatou..." Sasuke stated more than asked. Naruto schooled his expression, making sure to appear confused and stupid. _

_Tazuna didn't say anything. _

_"Tell me, why, if you knew this, did you not inform us when we were hired?" Kakashi held his hands out in a questioning manner._

_"The wave country is very poor, even the feudal lord doesn't have any money, there was no way we could afford a B-Rank, or higher." Tazuna explained. _

_Kakashi watched him blankly. Naruto sighed, this conversation was very long and boring, even more so than the first time around. _

_"Well, you can quit the mission now, but if you do then i will most certainly be killed." his voice suddenly turned very loud, "BUT DON'T WORRY! MY 10 YEAR OLD GRANDSON WILL ONLY CRY FOR A FEW DAYS, AND MY DAUGHTER WILL SPEND THE REST OF HER LIFE HATING THE LEAF VILLAGE! But it won't be your fault, not at all."_

_Naruto twitched, dirt was more convincing than this old man, but he still knew how to make a person feel bad. _

_"Well I guess we have no choice..." Kakashi sighed, faking a smile. "We will protect you at least until we get back to your country."_

_Naruto didn't even want to know what victory face Tazuna was wearing. _

"Tazuna-san! We'll be there soon." the rower said, "It looks like we avoided detection so far...but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation."

"Thanks." Tazunanodded, and they continued on through a tunnel. Finally, they exited, the boat entering a lake with trees growing from the water. Houses surrounded the shores.

"Wow..." it looked even prettier than Naruto remembered, even in its desolate state. They exited the boat onto a rickety looking dock, the rower leaving after chatting shortly with Tazuna. Kakashi looked slightly exasperated.

He probably realized their next opponent would be a jounin. Naruto snickered.

"Okay! Get me home safely!" Tazuna gave then a grin.

"Yes, yes..." Kakashi slouched, not looking forward to this at all. The walked a few minutes onto a forest path, and Naruto felt the prickle of chakra nearby.

Ah, the bunny! Naruto almost forgot about Haku's little rabbit. Naruto inched over to the side of the road, and Kakashi's eyes flickered to his. Naruto winked, grabbing a shuriken, and throwing haphazardly into the bushes, with a loud shout.

"THERE!"

Sakura jumped, along with Tazuna, and Sasuke looked mildly startled.

"THERE'S NOTHING THERE YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto ignored her and walked through the bush, staring at the rabbit, which had fainted from shock, the shuriken sticking into the tree just besides it. Kakashi peered over Naruto's shoulder.

"It's not supposed to be white, is it Kaka-sensei." Naruto whispered, glancing at the jounin. Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment before nodding. The rabbit was kept in a cage, most likely for the purpose of kamiwari.

Naruto jerked his head to the side, try to ignore that his face was inches from Kakashi's. "Someone's here!" he whispered fervently into Kakashi's ear. Suddenly Kakashi reacted, whirling around.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

He yanked Naruto to the ground, covering him as the rest of the team and Tazuna dropped like stones to ground.

THUNK.

Naruto squeezed his head from between Kakashi's arms, a flush on his face. _Please get off. Please get off. _He repeated in his head like a mantra. Kakashi finally did get off, warmth leaving Naruto's form like suction. He shivered lightly, shaking his head. He got to his feet, standing besides Kakashi, his face still flushed. For a few moments it was silent, everyone observing each other, and Naruto took the time to calm down.

He couldn't keep reacting like this around the silver haired copy-nin! He wasn't even sure he like Kakashi! It was the kiss from before...or the future...that was throwing him off! He couldn't help looking at the older man differently now! Did he like kakashi? Or was it just nervousness? Did he reciprocate Kakashi's feelings?

Naruto's heart suddenly dropped. No. This Kakashi had no feelings for him. Naruto couldn't reciprocate anything, he was too late. It was like a freezing hand had gripped his entire soul. None of it mattered anyway, from day one he'd said he was only here to save his friends and make them happy, even if he was alone for ever, hurt forever, or died. He had already decided his happiness meant nothing. He had no room for feelings.

But...if later...if this Kakashi ever had feelings for him...he would be with him. Even if Naruto didn't love Kakashi. He would be with him because it would make the man happy, and that was what Naruto wanted. Heck, if any of his friends displayed feelings for him he'd go along with it. If only to see them smile. Smile and _live. _

There was nothing in the world Naruto wanted more than the survival of all his friends.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Kirigakure's missing nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi and Zabuza continued to have a stare-off. "Everybody get back."

Zabuza looked quite menacing, his face half hidden in shadows, glaring at them all with an animalistic expression. Suddenly his gaze locked on Naruto. He stared at Naruto's spiky blonde hair, jaw length side bangs and sparkling blue eyes.

"What do we have here?" he chuckled darkly. "Hello there, Mini-Flash."

Naruto and Kakashi stiffened, while the rest looked confused. Naruto narrowed his eyes and chose to ignore Zabuza's words. "Come on Sensei! Kick his butt!" he exclaimed, trying to put energy into it, but experienced nin like Zabuza and Kakashi could easily tell that his voice wavered. Kakashi was definitely going to have a talk with Naruto after this.

"It will be a little tough, unless I use this..." Kakashi's hand came up to grab his headband.


End file.
